1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar heat collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been proposed for utilizing solar energy as a source of heat, particularly for domestic home heating needs. Commercialization of such devices, however, has been inhibited because of the typically high initial capital costs of the solar heating systems presently available. For example, a solar thermal collector is typically constructed of expensive materials which will sustain working pressures of 125 psi at temperatures above 190.degree. F. since the temperatures within such collectors can be quite high, indeed even above 300.degree. F., as the heating load requirement of the collector system decreases. In other words, collectors have been designed to withstand temperatures and pressures under no flow or stagnant conditions; and such designed collectors require expensive coatings and materials of construction. Thus, there remains a need for a solar heat collector which is not only simple in construction but lower in cost, thereby overcoming some of the drawbacks of the solar heat collectors of the prior art.